A prosthetic device, also referred to as a prosthesis, is used to replace a missing body part, or augment a non-functioning body part. Various prosthetic devices have been in use for a long time, and through advancement of technology applied to prosthesis, people that have lost the use of limbs through trauma or disease, or those who from birth lack function of a body appendage, have been able to regain some level of function from technologically assisted prosthetics.
Some modern prosthetics make use of electro-mechanical functioning, and in some cases bio-mechanical control, to assist the user in performing basic function. The technologically assisted prosthetics often lack the fine motor control, accuracy, and speed of interaction that their biological counterparts achieve by repetitive use and learning.